Madison Hawkeye
Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye is an elite officer of the G.U.N. military forces, and the personal bodyguard and ajutant of Commander Troy Mustang. Profile and Stats Name: Madison Hawkeye Origin: Alias: Lieutenant Hawkeye Classification: Gender: Female Age: 27-28 Affiliation: Guardian Unit of Nations Status: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': B-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Madison Hawkeye is a woman in her mid-to-late twenties with a moderately muscular and curvaceous built, blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back and average brown eyes. Due to military training, Madison has broad shoulders and flare hips for someone of her age. While she has been known to wear her hair down, on the job Madison wears it fastened up in the back with a clip barrette in a style that resembles a bird tail. Her bangs fall in a hawk's wing pattern from right to left, occasionally partially obscuring her left eye. Each of her ears is pierced with a silver stud and, while in disguise, Madison has been known to don faux eyeglasses. Hawkeye frequently wears a dark brown, short-sleeved turtleneck under her standard military uniform and often while in casual dress as well, like a white long-sleeved open coat with a high collar over her dark brown turtleneck, along with dark brown pants and black high-calf boots. Personality Madison is a quiet, collected woman, with a serious but courteous demeanor. Hawkeye is viewed by her peers as the model of a perfect soldier; strictly disciplined and extremely rational, she rarely relaxes when on the job and is usually tasked with keeping her colleagues on track. Though from the outside she might seem strict, rigid, and even a little mean, Hawkeye is not as cold and distant as she may appear. Those close to her know that there is more to her than her no-nonsense attitude; beneath her professional aura is a kind soul who understands the difficulty of carrying a heavy burden. Madison's softer side tends to make itself known through her interactions with younger characters, such as Team Fairy Tail, the Spartan children, and it isn't unusual to see her behaving sweetly toward her pet Shiba Inu, White Hayate, while in private. Very disciplined, Madison takes her work seriously and is almost never seen “dropping formalities,” even with those who are most intimate to her. She’s not prone to public displays of affection, preferring to show her feelings through more subtle ways. Hawkeye seems the personification of "tough love," demanding excellence from those she respects or considers important. Her interactions with Hayate can be seen as a metaphor for all of her significant personal relationships—a stern hand and demanding nature tempered with genuine and deep affection. It can be inferred that Madison also changed across the years; in her teens, she appeared to have been rather timid and idealistic about the world at large. Growing up at her father's house, she probably experienced a sheltered sort of childhood. After joining the military, her experiences in Iraq destroyed her youthful idealism and transformed her into the nearly stoic Lieutenant Hawkeye. Hawkeye emerges from the war with a tremendous will, strong enough to shoulder the heavy guilt she willingly bears, and uses this motivation to stand along side and support Mustang in the hopes that future generations will remain free of the horrors of something like South Africa. Reticent, she doesn't speak unnecessarily or express her feelings often through words, but reveals most of her thoughts through nonverbal communication, with trademark sharp looks and rare, subtle smiles. Her character shows a mix between a tortured woman looking for redemption she feels is unreachable, and a resigned acceptance of past mistakes and their consequences. Hawkeye learns from Iraq to accept responsibilities for her actions herself, rather than placing blame or burden on another. She decides she must sacrifice her own happiness and comfort and continue to dirty her hands with blood as a soldier in order to bring peace to the people. Despite the emotional difficulties in facing her mistakes, she learns to school herself and her emotions as personal struggles, brushing off the concern of others, always bearing grief or physical pain with a stiff upper lip. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Marksman Specialist: Weaknesses * Equipment G.U.N. Uniform: Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hawkeye Clan Category:Guardian Unit of Nations Members Category:B-Class Category:Supporting Characters